


Muse

by WildHoneyProse



Series: Tales from Grand Republic High [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox is in a band, Foxiyo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine is principal, Riyo is a dancer, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Fox was bored. Principal Palpatine had him doing filing again. The routine was the same every day for the last month since school started (not to mention the 3 years before that). The school day ended and he went to the office for 2 hours to be the Principal's personal slave... Little did he know, his long-time secret crush and muse, Riyo Chuchi was about to change all that.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Tales from Grand Republic High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's FOXIYO WEEK!! Here is my piece for day 1: "Routine".

Fox was bored. Principal Palpatine had him doing filing again. The routine was the same every day for the last month since school started (not to mention the 3 years before that). The school day ended and he went to the office for 2 hours to be the Principal's personal slave. 

Fox hated this preppy school. He couldn't stand all the rich kids with their easy-breezy lives. He hated that his family was too poor to be able to afford to send him to school here, but insisted on making him go anyway. His brothers Cody and Rex had both gotten football scholarships, but Fox didn't play football. His scholarship was for music, but it only covered part of the tuition so he was forced to cover the rest with this crappy work-study situation. The only thing he liked about this school was it's performing arts department. It had prestigious music and dance programs and many students who graduated from Grand Republic High had been able to get scholarships for performing arts colleges, which was Fox's goal. And so here he was, in the office doing mindless paperwork and filing. 

Humming to himself and occasionally grabbing his phone to quickly write down ideas for song lyrics made the time go by a bit faster. Once he was free to leave, he would head over to his best friend, Thorn's, house for band practice. Fox, Thorn, and their friends Stone and Thire had started the band freshman year and were finally starting to book a few cool gigs around the city. Fox was the lead vocalist and guitarist (although he could play pretty much every instrument well) and he and Stone wrote most of their songs. At least all this mindless work gave him time to think and daydream. 

"What song is that you're humming?"

Fox jumped at the voice behind him. When he turned around, he instantly felt his heart do a summersault and his mind went completely blank. The voice belonged to Riyo Chuchi. _The_ _Riyo Chuchi_ that he had been secretly crushing on for the past year, but was too shy to ask out. _The_ _Riyo Chuchi_ , who was the muse for more than half the songs he wrote (including the one he was currently humming). _The Riyo Chuchi,_ who was the coolest girl in school, class president, the best dancer in the performing arts program, and waaaayyyy out of his league.

"Um... I uh... I wrote it... Well still writing it actually" he tripped over the words, mentally kicking himself for how little game he had. Riyo had a way of making his mind short circuit every time they talked.

"Well, it sounds like it's gonna be good. I can't wait to hear it when you're finished." she smiled sweetly at him and continued on into Principal Palpatine's office. 

"Yeah... Thanks!" he stammered as she disappeared through the door.  _ Wait, did she just say she couldn't wait to hear it? Did she just imply that she likes my music?  _ he thought _. _ It took Fox a long moment to remember what he was supposed to be doing. He eventually sighed deeply and began filing again. He may have misfiled a few things due to his inability to focus on anything else but Riyo's deep amber eyes, the cute freckles on her button nose, and the perfect shoulder-length waves of her hair that was always dyed a different color (right now it was a cool lavender). 

After a few moments, Riyo came out of the office and threw him a cheeky grin that made him blush like crazy. 

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year Fox," she said with a wave as she left the main office, turning into the hall in the direction of the dance studio. 

"Umm... what?" Fox said to himself since she was already out of the office and in the hall.

"Fox, join me in my office please" Principal Palpatine's smooth voice jolted him out of his confused trance. 

"Yeah sure," Fox answered and walked into the principal's office. 

"Have a seat Fox"

"Yes sir." He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while trying to hold back a shiver. He couldn't stand Principal Palpatine. 

"I've just been talking to miss Chuchi and she has informed me that the dance program needs someone with a music background to help with dance tracks and sound production for the year, and she recommended you," Palpatine said, with his fingers steepled in front of his chin.

"Me?!" Fox stammered 

"Yes, you are a music student are you not? This would be a perfect opportunity for you to continue your work-study in the performing arts department." the principal answered "Starting tomorrow you will check in with the head of the dance department and begin working with them after school."

"Ok... great, thank you!" Fox answered; his brain a mix of confusion and excitement. 

"You are dismissed. Make sure to finish the rest of that filing, and bring me another cup of coffee." Palpatine said, holding out his "world's best principal" mug to Fox.

"Yes sir! I will" Fox said as he took the mug and left the office. 

The rest of the day flew by and Fox couldn't stop smiling in nervous excitement as he thought about how he was going to be spending everyday after school near Riyo and how she had asked the principal specifically for him. It seemed that his luck had just taken a turn for the better and that his current routine was about to get a lot more interesting.  _ Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all... _


	2. A Welcome Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Foxiyo Week - Secret
> 
> Riyo has a secret crush...

Riyo smiled as she left the school office. She was secretly quite proud of herself for not only solving the dance department's current dilemma of losing their music director but also for figuring out a way for that solution to include the dreamy and talented Fox. 

Riyo sighed wistfully as she thought of how cute he had looked sitting on the floor humming to himself with files all scattered around him, and how he had gotten flustered when she talked to him. She couldn’t help but smile at the way he had stumbled over his words and nervously ran his fingers through his dark curly hair - which she had noticed with approval that he had let grow out a bit over the summer. 

Riyo had resolved long ago not to date in high school, deciding that it would simply be a distraction from her goals. She dreamed of getting a dance scholarship to the coruscant performing arts academy, and to do so, she had to not only be the best dancer in the school but also keep her grades in the top 5% in order to even have a chance. So boys and dating would have to wait. 

She had found her resolve shaken about halfway through the previous year when she and Fox had been assigned to the same team for a group Biology project. Riyo had always thought he was cute, but working together had made her realize that he was also intelligent, sarcastically funny, and there was a deep and mysterious quality about him that she had found herself drawn to. She had tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him and had done quite well until she had gone to see his band, Chaos Commanders, play at her favorite coffee shop, 79s, that summer. Riyo knew Fox was a musician, but she hadn't realized just how talented he was. His voice had given her chills and she could have sworn he had been singing the last song directly to her. 

Riyo hadn't told anyone that she had a crush on Fox. Not even her best friend, Ahsoka. It was her little secret and she wasn't ready to share it yet. But that hadn’t stopped her from recommending him for the music director position to Miss Secura, the head of the dance department, or from volunteering to personally talk to the principal about it. And it certainly hadn’t stop her from listening to his band's EP every morning on the way to school.

___

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Riyo headed toward the dance studio. Halfway there she heard someone call her name, and turned around to find Fox jogging after her. 

“Hey, Fox!” she said with a smile.

“Hey,” he answered, catching up with her.

“Are you excited for your first day?”

"Yeah, Principal Palpatine said you recommended me for this... Thanks. It's way better than being his personal slave every day.” Fox said with a shy grin as they started walking side-by-side.

Riyo giggled "I bet! He's a little creepy, right?"

"So creepy!" Fox laughed.

"Well, it will be nice to have a real musician helping us with music this year. I pick out most of the songs, so if you have any ideas, let me know!"

"Yeah, thanks, I will"

Fox was really smiling now. She smiled back and found that the last of her resolve was quickly crumbling.  _ It was senior year, after all, maybe she could afford just a little bit of distraction. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Fox, Thire, Thorn, and Stone in a band! XD I imagine they would sound kinda like LANY... but feel free to insert your favorite band/style!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this silly little high school au into a sort of "one-shot series" that would include a lot of different characters from Star Wars... So if you like it and want more, let me know!


End file.
